particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanjor
The Republic of Kanjor is a nation situated on the continent of Seleya. It borders Le Royuame de Rildanor to the North and Alduria to the West. Geography Kanjor is located on the southernmost part of Seleya. Two of its Provinces, Sovalt and Tondola are on Tondola Isle, an island seperated from the mainland by the Sovalt Channel. The mainland Provinces are Zanyal, Yewao and Vagderra. Demographics The two most prominent ethnic groups inside Kanjor are; *Native Kanjoran *French A census will be conducted to record the exact ethnic make-up of modern Kanjor. Religion While the government is secular, much of Kanjor is religious. In the religious census of 2340, denominations of Catholicism gained the clear majority of Kanjorans (68%), while minority religions and atheists made up the rest. Religious Census of 2340 The results: *Orthodox Catholic = 34% *Kanjoran Catholic = 29% *Athiest = 16% *Jewish = 7% *Terran Catholics = 5% *Other = 5% *Muslim = 3% *Buddhist = 1% Kanjoran Catholic Kanjoran Catholic is largely similar to Orthodox Catholic, with a few doctrinal changes developed as part of the Eastern Rite which originated in Al'Badara. History The history of Kanjor is a long and complicated one. Not till the modern era have records survived in quantity, so the earlier history of Kanjor is subject to constant re-evaluation. Kanjoran history is classified into four "eras"; Archaic, Classical, Historical, and Modern. The original inhabitants of modern Kanjor (the Zanyal) developed a civilisation of peaceful farmers and traders in the Zanyal Valley and along the Zanyal coast. In 1137 BC, the Zanyal civilisation suffered a major setback, being invaded by the rising Bendirian Kingdom from the west. Within a decade, the Zanyal Valley had fallen, and over the next few decades, Zanyal civilisation had almost collapsed. The Zanyal fled to Tondola Isle, not to return to the mainland for three hundred years. Zanyal power grew considerably, and by the middle of the 8th century BC, the Zanyal under Count Henri Munodi returned, reconquering much of the Zanyal valley. Count Munodi was killed in a Bendirian ambush in during the reconquest, and a peace treaty by his successor halted Zanyal expansion. The following centuries began to develop a recognisable Kanjor, but from 750BC till 30BC, the various rulers were more focussed on internal matters. Under the First Empire, the Zanyal lands change considerably. The Empire grows enormously and absorbs all of The Mainland and Sovalt. Large areas of modern day Rildanor and Alduria are also conquered. Barbarian incursions and hyperinflation eventually destroy the empire. Once again, the nation falls into disarray, and various governments struggle for power over the following centuries. It is not until 2326 that modern Kanjor in its current shape forms. Government The Republic of Kanjor has a unicameral legislature known as the Senate, which currently has 200 seats. It has an elected Head of State, the President; with the Cabinet being chaired by the Prime Minister. Defence Security Treaties Kanjor is a signatory of the following Treaties. *Accord des Nations Amicales - October 2339 *The Anti-Yoj (Hard Drug) Treaty - November 2304 *The Exportation of Yoj Treaty - November 2304 *United Front Against Nuncirism - August 2304 *Keymon Neutrality Agreement - April 2299 *TOA (Terran Olympic Association) - April 2299 Kanjoran Politics Current Parties *Industrialist Party (IP) - August 2137 *Partie Patriotique de Kanjor (PPK) - April 2330 *Kanjoran Catholic Traditionalist Party (KCTP) - April 2334 *National Coalition Party - Will contest next election *People's Freedom Party - Will contest next election *Les Verts du Kanjor - Will contest next election (The date refers to the first election contested) Notable Inactive Parties *Kanjoran Liberal Party (KLP) - April 2336 *(Alianza Republicana Nacionalista) ARENA - April 2332 *Socialistic democrats (SD) - April 2330 *Democratic English Labour Reform Party (DELRP) - April 2328 *Partido Zapatista Kanjoro (PZK) - October 2308 *AM Kanjoran Panterran Movement (AMKPM) - November 2302 *Progressive Democratic Front (PDF) - November 2302 *Jedinij Kanjor (JK) - March 2273 *Secular Humanist Party (SHP) - December 2264 *Passionate Nihilist Collective (PNC) - December 2259 *Malfico Progressive Fascist Party (MPFP) - December 2237 (The date refers to the last election contested) See Also *Kanjor Intelligence Agencies *Kanjor MRDivision *Kanjor Tank Division *History of Kanjor *Minor Parties of Kanjor Category:NationsCategory:KanjorCategory:Seleya